The price of Redemption
by reddeadfan291
Summary: Arthur Morgan watches the sun rise on what he thinks is his final time...
1. Chapter 1

**The price of Redemption**

As he laid there, cold and beaten, waiting for the sun to rise, Arthur Morgan felt maybe for the first time in his life at peace, he was ready to accept his fate. But as soon as he was ready to succumb to his suffering the sun rose over the expansive and beautiful horizon and brought warmth to everything it touched. As the golden rays crept over his battered body something strange happened, a strange feeling crept over him. As soon as he thought he would be dead; he could, for the first time in weeks, breathe without discomfort.

"What is happening" he whimpered, his lungs and body still felt battered and broken but he didn't feel like he was dying anymore.

After watching the sun rise for what felt like hours, he found the strength to pull himself up against the wall of the crevice he and Micah had fallen into a short while before and proceeded to agonizingly walk down and towards the tree line. As he reached the first of the hundreds of trees before him he slumped against one.

"How on earth am I gonna get to John and Sadie, ah shit what about Charles?" he said out loud, the thought of his friends rushed through his head and even worse, the thought of Dutch. "Dutch, how could you believe Micah" growled Arthur angrily. As he scanned the area looking for any sort way out, he noticed something, towering above the trees, at the top of a hill he could see a black silhouette. Fearing it was the Pinkertons he made a decision to keep walking, every step was agony, he had his hand firmly glued to his side to try and cope.

As Arthur reached the road, he ducked and hid between some bushes, for now he would have to wait; as he sat there, he planned on how he was going to deal with Micah. Dutch and Hosea had taught him revenge was fools' game but the camp rules where clear, traitors needed to be dealt with. A counter thought went through his head, the enlightened view he had gained over the last few weeks, thinking he was going to die had also changed his view. He had told Charles as much after his conversations with Rains Fall, this made him think deeper and he made his choice.

'I could kill that bastard a thousand times' he thought. A bang suddenly shook Arthur out of his reviver, he turned to look at the road, a stage coach was being robbed by a single gunman. Without thinking Arthur pulled his knife from his pocket and lunged at the man, pulling him from his horse and jamming the blade to his throat.

"You better run boy, or I'm gonna give you some nasty scar's" growled Arthur, the young man looked barely eighteen.

"Of course sir, sorry sir" he managed to get out, his face had gone pale white and all of his clothes had been caked in mud. As soon as Arthur let go of him he climbed back onto his horse and galloped off into the distance.

"Thank you kindly sir" said the man sitting on the stage coach, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Don't worry about it" Arthur said with a hint of sarcasm.

"What ever can I do to repay you sir, money? A free ride perhaps?" replied the man, a smile crept across Arthurs face.

"Could I possibly get a ride please sir? Copperhead landing if it ain't too much trouble" asked Arthur

"For saving my life that is the least I can do!" cried the man "Climb on board sir" Arthur didn't need telling twice, he climbed in and almost instantly as his head rested on the window he was asleep.


	2. Chapter II - Homecoming

**Chapter II**

As the sun rose on that fateful morning the cries of a small and terrified boy were the only thing Tilly Jackson could hear, Sadie was out cold sleeping on the floor. Tilly put down the revolver that had been glued to her hand since she had arrived at Copperhead landing and put her hand on the young boy's cheek.

"Jack you are gonna have to be strong, your momma needs you now, needs you to be strong" whispered Tilly gently, Jack wiped a tear from his eye.

"What happened to pa?" He said it with such pain not normal for a boy, Tilly was taken back, how was she to reassure him? For all she knew he was gone just like everyone else.

"I...I don't know but he was with your Uncle Arthur, they always look out for each other". As she was saying this to him, she noticed that his gaze had gone from her eyes to behind her up the trail. In an instant she stood up and put Jack behind her and pointed the revolver. A familiar voice rang out, although it was distant she lowered her revolver and took Jack by the hand

"Who is it?" asked Jack inquisitively

"Our family" replied Tilly with a warm and happy smile, "we are safe now Jack".

…

"Damnit Arthur" John said under his breath, he had finally manged to make his way away from that damned mountain, every fibre of John's being kept him walking; he had a badly bruised leg and his arm had started to become unbearable after being shot earlier the day before. He finally made his way to a hill overlooking a lot of the open and expansive land he had become accustomed to these past months, he sat down and leant on a tree; a tinge of regret ran though his mind as he wondered if Arthur had made it down. Why of all people did Arthur have save him, it made the feeling of guilt unbearable.

They were both children once, both raised by Dutch and his silver tongue, even after he had left the gang and returned Arthur made him his priority. After his moment of reflection he got himself up and continued walking until he reached a dirt trail, out of desperation he gripped the revolver in his holster and waited until someone rode towards him.

After what felt like hours, he heard a distant gallop, without thinking he aimed the revolver in the direction of the hooves, the silhouette of a man lingered before him.

"I need your horse partner, I don't wanna kill ya!" shouted John, the man glared at John, he had a top hat and a black moustache

"Whatever you need friend" he climbed down from his horse and spoke with a strange tone "It isn't every day that John Marston makes an appearance" taken back by what the man had said. John couldn't think of anything to say

"See you around cowboy" the man said before disappearing into the trees, John stood there, staring, but then came back around, mounted the man's horse. With a few clicks of his mouth and light kick he started galloping towards copperhead landing….

….

Arthur awoke to the sound of the man knocking on the stagecoach door

"Mister, hey mister! We have arrived" Arthur slowly clambered out of the stagecoach, "obviously you are gonna have to walk across this marsh as the stage is too heavy" said the man with a smile on his face, "anyway thanks again for helping me out Mr…"

"Morgan" Arthur replied

"Thanks Mr Morgan" they exchanged one last nod of the head, the man climbed back on his stage coach and asked the horses to walk on and away from Arthur.

As Arthur walked down the path to the cabin, he prepared himself for what he would say when he saw them all, constantly mumbling to himself as he trudged through the thick and heavy marsh. In the distance he could see the small cabin, he stopped and looked for any signs of life, when suddenly a very hard object pushed into his back.

"Now you better turn around, nice and slowly, who are you? An O'Driscoll" said the voice calmly but in a tone to not be messed with. Arthur recognised the voice instantly, and with a grin on his face he turned around slowly

"Hellfire…." he muttered "if I ain't mistaken….. Mrs Adler", Sadie dropped her gun

"I….I thought I'd never see you again Arthur" as quick as the words left her mouth she embraced Arthur in a hug that lasted a lot longer than what he had become used too,

"Alright, there is plenty of time for that later, is the boy and Miss Tilly safe? What about Abigail?" asked Arthur quickly

"Don't worry Arthur, they are safe and sound. Plus, guess what the dog dragged in…" she paused for a second and looked past Arthur over to the cabin, people had gathered on the porch.

"What?"

"Come and see for yourself" grinned Sadie, Arthur turned around and maybe for the first time in a long time was happy to see that John Marston was still alive, leaning on Abigail for support; both men waved to each other.

….

That night Abigail had insisted that everyone have a drink and give themselves a small amount of time to enjoy each other's company.

The warm glow of the fire illuminated the tired and battered men both sat together with a drink in each of their hands.

Everyone was busy chatting away about the last few days but both John and Arthur were quiet, both silent, they knew it wasn't over yet.

"Arthur!" Sadie half shouted noticing his eyes were shut,

"WH...What, Mrs Adler" Arthur said quietly making sure not to wake John.

"Do you think we should try and find everyone, I mean…" she paused "with Dutch gone and you being back, I think everyone would wanna come home to us, and it's no secret that everyone is looking to you to guide us all out of this damn mess"

Everyone fell silent, all eyes started to look to Arthur's, that's when Jack's little voice rang out.

"Please Uncle Arthur, I…I miss everyone especially Aunty Beth and Aunty Karen" he spoke without pausing and sounded genuine in what he said.

Arthur looked at the boy, "Don't worry Jack, I'll bring them home…" he paused "but only if they wanna come. And I don't even know where to start looking".

"What harm could it do" Abigail said swiftly, "Me, John and Tilly will be fine looking after things here".

"That's all well and good Abigail but I don't even know where to start looking for people"

Arthur was about to continue talking when Sadie cut him off "I know where Charles is… he told me he was gonna take them to Nekoti rock the night before he left." She looked at Arthur and hoped he wouldn't pry.

"Well Mrs Adler", Arthur had a small cough into his hand "I guess we are gonna go get Charles, it's a couple of days ride so I'd stock up while you can".

"There aint enough horses Arthur so we are gonna have to go on foot". Sadie said with a sarcastic smile.

Arthur looked at her almost comically "God dammit" he said under his breath.

"Then I will go and fetch Mary-Beth and Karen, I know where I will find them"

Arthur looked confused, he raised one of his eye brows, and with concern said "you sure you're okay travelling on your own Miss Tilly"

Quick as a flash she replied "I'm more than capable Mr Morgan"

Arthur then pulled himself up and walked into the middle of the group, "that settles it then, me and Sadie will go to Nekoti rock and Tilly will go and find the girls"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now everyone get some sleep, we are all gonna need it" he slowly lowered himself back down, every second doing so wincing in pain. His eyes then slowly closed and his thoughts drifted away into the night.


	3. Chapter 3 - Old Friends

**Chapter III**

"You sure he's here" said Arthur as he lay on his front, his throat and lungs still burned but just not as badly as before. HE wasn't convinced that the two day journey from Copperhead without horses was worth it.

"Of course Arthur" Sadie said with the upmost confidence, "I told ya, Charles moved the natives to just outside Nekoti rock", as she lowered her binoculars she looked into the brush and could hear something, she quickly froze, suddenly a bear became visible just in front of them. Although both Arthur and Sadie were not fazed, the bear was small and just nosing around.

After five minutes of the bear wondering about it decided to leave the area, as soon as the way forward was clear Arthur and Sadie started the ascent to the small cave at the top. About halfway towards the top, they could hear faint laughter and people shouting; as they climbed further they noticed smoke rising from above them.

"Sounds like they are having a party" Arthur remarked with a smile on his face

"You know what Arthur? We should have a party, something to raise people's spirits", she paused for a second, "When we get Charles, we'll have the family back together, and with Tilly going to fetch Mary Beth and Karen, there is a definite need for celebration". With an almost cold look into Sadie's eyes Arthur simply replied.

"I hope your right I do, but, they may not wanna come back, and a party? I wanted to get people away from this life, give my family a chance to live like decent folk" sighed Arthur, Sadie stopped and looked at him, her face was filled with pain.

"Arthur, the only reason any of us are here with you is because of you, look, everyone back at camp is looking to you to guide us, even me, like I said you're the only one of these fools that I trust".

As they reached the summit, both Sadie and Arthur were both panting and out of breath, as Arthur started walking, he bumped into someone and fell down, still weak and recovering from what he thought was a fatal condition he was dazed, he reached his arm out and Sadie grabbed it and pulled him up,

"As I live and breathe" a voice said from behind them, Arthur and Sadie both turned to see Charles standing in front of them. "You okay Arthur?" he said with a warmth in his voice

"Charles Smith" Arthur replied and instantly hugged him

"If you don't mind Arthur" said Sadie, gently pushing Arthur aside as she gave Charles a hug as well.

Sitting by the fire the three of them talked about their separate events; Charles wasn't too surprised that Dutch had left Arthur on the mountain, after leaving John twice it was clear the man's priorities had changed. Both men were grateful to Sadie for keeping the other women safe, not an easy job without knowing who to trust.

Charles explained the hardship with moving Rains Fall and the tribe, they had the army to contend with and a very angry Colonel Favours. Each party agreed that all events had been hard and all caused by Dutch and Micah

"Why did John not come?" enquired Charles "You are more battered than him"

"I couldn't let Sadie come by herself and well Jack was kinda glued to John" chuckled Arthur, the look of happiness on the kid's face was enough to almost make this whole affair worthwhile.

"Come back with us Charles, please?" asked Sadie

Charles stood, he was thinking and after a moment answered "Of course I'll come back with you, but you are gonna wanna stay for the food here tonight" he said as he stared at the camp fire.

The Native Indians certainly knew how to have a party; after a wild night of festivities and eating good food Arthur found himself staring at the sky, then at Charles and then Sadie, he hadn't been able to just stop like this in a long time.

After far too many drinks Arthur walked away from the party and retreated into the cave, luckily Charles had managed to sort out some rudimentary bedding for Arthur, as he lay on his bedding, slowly closing his eyes the thought of Dutch entered his mind, then Hosea, Sean and Lenny and then…. Nothing.

…..

As the morning came Arthur was awoken by Sadie, she slowly and gently tapped his arm

"Get up you lazy man" she said quietly, she then walked over to Charles and kicked his leg and jokingly chuckled "come on old man". Both men groaned, neither happy at the method of being woken up. "No stamina, come on or it will be night fall before we leave!"

"Geez alright give a once dying man a chance" grumbled Arthur sitting up

"Not many people get to say that!" Sadie said with another chuckle

With a lot of coaxing and a few more playful kicks, Sadie got them moving, it didn't take long to get what little gear they had packed up, without horses it meant carrying it all again, what took the time was saying goodbye to the Native Indians. It wasn't night fall when they left, just after midday; the air up on the mountain was crisp but becoming colder and small flakes of snow had started to fall.

"You too go on, I'll be there in a minute" with that Charles turned and hugged Rains Fall and gave him a nod.

"Go, go and help your family, you have already given so much help to us" smiled Rains Fall with understanding, with one last mod Charles turned and started the decent down the mountain. As the three of them reached the bottom they made their way to Manzanita Post.

"Wait there for a second" Arthur said as he climbed the steps going into the store.

"Hi mister, can you take me to the horses that we left hitched here the other day", the man barely looked up, he was old, had grey hair and mumbled badly.

"Name" he bluntly replied

"Morgan, Arthur Morgan sir", the man looked up.

"$5, Jimmy!" he shouted, a young man came running in, he was out of breath and very skinny. Arthur laid down the cash.

"Come with me sir, I'll take you to your horses" as Jimmy spoke the man sounded as though he was trembling. As Arthur exited the store he saw Sadie and Charles leaning up against the fence outside,

"Well" Sadie said with a sarcastic tone "are we good?"

"Hopefully" replied Arthur, "I just wanna get back now to be honest", the young man led them around the back of the store to two eagerly awaiting horses.

"Miss me did ya" Arthur said to his horse as he patted its neck.

"Sorry Charles you're riding on the back" he said with a smug smile.

"Fine" Charles replied dryly as he mounted with a helping hand from Arthur. They started their journey back to Copperhead Landing each of them in good spirits.

…

As they were leaving Tall trees and started to go get to the Great Plains, Charles suddenly had a thought.

"Um, Arthur, should we go to Blackwater, see if that money is still there"

Arthur pulled on the reins and made his horse come to a standstill.

"Arthur?!" Sadie shouted from off in the distance noticing that he had stopped.

"Do you think it's worth taking a look for that money? I mean we are close to Blackwater" Arthur said as Sadie slowly trotted up to him.

"Arthur it's risky, and Dutch and Micah probably have the same idea" she said somberly, "but I mean… it is a lot of money. "Your decision boss!"

Arthur tutted "don't call me that were all family, it's up to you both as much as me. But I guess it can't hurt to take a little look while we are here. They both nodded.

"Righty then, follow me!" and with that they galloped at full speed towards Blackwater.

…

As they neared Blackwater church Arthur motioned for Sadie to slow down and ride alongside him and Charles.

"Let's not get spotted, and if this all goes to hell, you run and get to safety, you hear me?"

"Yes Arthur, but I don't plan on getting spotted" she smirked as she said it.

Arthur gently kicked his horse and whistled and they slowly started to ride into Blackwater, the three of them were taken back by how modern it now looked.

"This is what they want?" Charles spoke with disappointment, "grey walls with no nature, just… black smoke and bricks?

Arthur turned his head, "I know, at least the West ain't been converted "

"Yet" Sadie chimed in.

As they neared the location that Dutch said the money was Arthur noticed a small black wagon parked up next to the docks, and two men slowly lifting a large metal box from underneath the long wooden walkway.

Arthur dismounted his horse quickly followed by Sadie and Charles.

He took another look at the side of the wagon and it read "NEED A REPAIR WE WILL BE THERE" the writing was big and styled, he recognized it immediately.

"Arthur?" Sadie asked inquisitively

Her eyes widened, and her skin turned pale, she then tapped Charles on the shoulder, "Charles, they are the goons that Micah hired for Dutch" she whispered intensely.

Just as she said that Arthur noticed someone looking at them, and then pointing at them, "we gotta go, Dutch beat us here, and this was such a bad idea."

He looked at them both, "Now!" he whispered.

Both Charles and Sadie didn't think twice and started to fast walk towards their horses.

"Don't run and act casual" Arthur said quietly.

"If we get seen here of all places we are dead" said Arthur warning them of the actual danger they were in.

"We have huge bounties and there are lot's of trigger happy bounty hunters, not to mention the Pinkerton's" Panic had started to set in.

They quickly mounted up, Arthur hastily pulled Charles up onto the horse and without looking back behind them, they managed to ride off without drawing too much attention.

"Let's head home" Arthur said rather shakily as they rode into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Horizons

Chapter IV

As the moon rose over the horizon making shadows of the burnt-out buildings of Limpany, small embers jumped from a fire that could be seen as they rose into the cold air, the openness of the heartland allowed the wind to get cold as it blew through the trees. But amidst the beauty that surrounded the area Arthur Morgan was rigid, cold; the last few days had taken a toll on him, every waking moment had been a struggle. After a while his gaze shifted, not to his friends, not too the forest or the expansive open land and not even to the river. But too the fire…

The longer he stared into the flames the more the thought of Micah and Dutch filled his head, he could not believe that after all that time, that Dutch would abandon him to die on that cursed mountain. The man he gave everything too, but worst of all was the blinding and unwavering loyalty too. Arthur eventually tore his eyes away from the warm glow of the fire and turned to look at Sadie, then at Charles. Both of them were fast asleep, what a journey it had been, Arthur thought to himself.

Suddenly he heard a rumble, the all too familiar sound of his stomach, ever since he had been diagnosed with TB he had barely eaten anything, he could not tolerate the pain that eating had started to cause him, his once burly build had become much leaner and his face a little gaunt.

"Well, I suppose I gotta try" he said under his breath as he reached into his satchel and pulled out a small piece of cooked elk meat, "here goes nothing" he said, as it entered his mouth. "Well I never" Arthur said aloud happily, after he finished the meat.

He was taken aback, he tried to cough but he didn't need too, he smiled happily to himself, there was still some pain, but he hadn't felt this good in weeks, "maybe, just maybe I might be okay" he smiled to himself.

After eating lots of different foods from his satchel and with a grin spreading across his face, he finally put his head down onto the rug; the fur pushed against his face and within seconds of his head being down on the rug he was asleep. Arthur dreamed a lot that night, but mainly he dreamed of everyone together; before the family were torn apart by Dutch's insanity, but he also dreamed of what the future could hold….

Rubbing his eyes Arthur sat up and looked around, the sun was poking above the horizon, his stomach was full and he was suddenly full of energy. Both Charles and Sadie were still fast asleep as Arthur stood up, he then proceeded to cautiously tap Charles on the shoulder until some semblance of movement could be seen.

"What is it Arthur?" Charles said, sounding more tired than usual.

"We may need to go hunting" Arthur said with a guilty tone, "I… I ate most of our food last night so ahh, yeah" Charles got himself up and glared at Arthur for a second, with a cold look in his eye he remarked

"Now that's the Arthur I know" replied Charles, after saying that the cold stare was replaced with a smile and a small chuckle, "come on let's go".

A while later Sadie suddenly awoke, she looked around to see that both Charles and Arthur were gone.

"Were have they gone?" she was slightly annoyed, getting up she figured she'd at least sort herself out before they got back. Looking in Arthur's satchel, she was dumbfounded to find barely anything in there apart from canned apricots and a few oatcakes. As Sadie finished her small breakfast, she went over to her gun belt; she never wore it when she slept, she only kept her rifle with her.

She then proceeded to get some gun oil out of the satchel, but as she did that a small picture fell out; it was Arthur and Mary together, Sadie stared at the photo for a few seconds and a small smile crept across her face. She returned the photo and proceeded to clean her guns, it was the first time in a while she had had to clean them properly. Stopping once they were clean, she checked her pocket watch.

"At what time did they leave?" she said out loud "An hour doing this and they still ain't back" sighed Sadie a little bit of worry creeping in. Just as soon as the words left her mouth two silhouettes could be seen riding towards her, then a faint shout could be heard "That no good black lunged man!" Sadie smiled shaking her head, _'thank god'_ she thought. Just the mere prospect of her being alone for any longer was a daunting one; Arthur and Charles both galloped towards her at break neck speed.

"Your done now Charles ha-ha!" cried Arthur, as he said that both men came to a stop just before the camp, dust flew all over the equipment and beds. "So Mrs Adler, who would you say won the race?" asked Arthur.

Sadie simply replied with "You idiots! and Charles, did you take care of my horse?" Sadie lightly scolding him.

"Of course" replied Charles nervously as he quickly dismounted "We should pack up and head for home, this meat won't last" Charles slapped the dead deer that was across Sadie's horse

"Why is it on my horse?" asked Sadie folding her arms

"Yours is broader" came the reply from Arthur.

Once they shook out the dust from the bedding and packed everything up, Arthur mounted his horse

"Looks like you're with me again, unless you fancy moving the meat" crowed Arthur

"Well, no man should have to brave riding with Sadie" joked Charles

"I heard that" she said with a smile she was already mounted, "well then fellas, lets ride!"


	5. Chapter V - Echoes of Dutch

**Chapter V – Echoes of Dutch**

"Nearly home" Arthur remarked with a smile, they had been on the trail for what seemed like a lot longer than the few days it had been. Although it wasn't a good home, they were all missing the makeshift camp at Copperhead Landing.

.

"Arthur, I have to ask, what the plan is for all of us?" said Sadie inquisitively. "I mean obviously we stay together, but I think… I think we need someplace safe and permanent, like the plan Dutch had".

Before Arthur could respond Charles shouted over the horses and said "Sadie's right you know, I'm not saying we go to Tahiti but I am saying we need someplace safe."

Arthur was silent, he knew both Charles and Sadie were looking at him but they could only see his back.

"Arthur?" Sadie shouted jokingly over the sound of the galloping, Arthur didn't respond, "what's up with him" she thought to herself.

"I think…. I think that I might ask Mary Beth to make an honest man of me, you know, get married and get out of this life completely, I mean obviously we can all stay together if that is what everyone wants and I do agree we need someplace where no one will be in danger".

"I think that's a great idea Arthur" Sadie said with a warm smile, "but just make it somewhat more romantic than what people would expect from an outlaw" she chuckled.

A short time later they finally arrived back at camp, but there was no one to be seen apart from a few birds perched on a wagon, a loud, close _BANG_ suddenly was heard.

Arthur shouted "follow me! Sounded like it was over by the lake" without thinking both of them did as they were told and dismounted their tired steeds.

As they ran to the shoreline they saw the whole camp gathered behind John, "and I said get the hell out of here lady!" yelled John, in front of him stood a women, she didn't look too old, her jacket was blue, her brown hair came down below her white hat.

"And I said I ain't leaving until that Morgan guy gets 'ere" she spat at the ground.

Exasperated, John gave up and went to walk away before suddenly spotting Arthur, "Arthur, this lady has been here for three days, we can't get rid of her, and she said that she will only speak to you".

Feeling annoyed and tired Arthur marched towards her, "look lady I ain't in the mood for this horseshit, you hear me?" he growled.

The lady turned around to face Arthur, "I'm here to speak to the right hand man of my father".

Arthur looked puzzled, "I ain't no one's right hand man at the minute ma'am, you must be mistaken, now if you'll please leave" he said with frustration, he went to put his hand on her back to usher her along when she smacked it away with her gun.

"Where is my father Mr Morgan?" she said with an intense look in her eye, "or do I have to put a bullet in every single one of yo...ou" as she faltered Arthur yanked her gun out of her hand and threw it away.

"Quick little lesson miss, if your threatening to use it, you better damn well use it" he said half shouting at her, "Now you better leave before Mrs Adler puts a hole in you".

Arthur turned to leave, "DUTCH, my…my father's name is" she paused for a second "Dutch".

Arthur stopped in his tracks, his blood ran cold and his fists clenched, an overwhelming anger came over him, his hand flew towards his holster and he drew his weapon. "Miss, you leave right now or I'm gonna fill you with bullets, last warning" he said it with such anger and hate.

"Now now, Mr Morgan, let's not be hasty" a voice said from behind the group, as Arthur turned, the young woman picked up her gun and put it to Arthur's head. "Remember me Mr Morgan" he said sarcastically.

"How could I forget, Mr Ross" Arthur went from angry to sarcastic and smiled at him, "what can I do for you today Mr Ross?" he said with a grin spread across his face.

"Here's the deal Mr Morgan, I have a loose end that needs tiding up"

"What loose end?" asked Arthur, as the gang shifted, John and Charles looking at how to kill Ross without Arthur's brains getting blown out.

"You kill Micah Bell and your little friends here are cleared of all crimes, if you refuse, they all die right here, right now" as the words left his lips a posse of a dozen men appeared from the trees. John allowed his gun to drop, there was no way three men and Sadie could shoot their way out of this.

"What about me?" Arthur said knowing it was too good to be true.

"Oh you'll be hanged for your crimes Mr Morgan, there's no way out of this for you, but I suggest you help save your friends….or don't and we'll have some target practice".

Ross then turned to the woman stood behind Arthur, "well done Lucy" he said with a sinister smile, "we may find your father yet"

"Good" she simply replied without much emotion, "I'm gonna blow that man's head off and feed the mess it leaves to the pigs".

"Anyway" Edgar started up again, "I'll leave you scum here, but you Mr Morgan, you are coming with us. I'll leave a few men here to discuss a strategy with Mr Marston and the… (looking disgusted) red skin, oh, and you Miss Lucy, I think you should stay as well… look after things".

They both shared a glance.

"Why not Mr Ross….why not."

Ross then pointed at Arthur, "shall we Mr Morgan" he motioned to the horses.

Arthur looked back at everyone, a sea of worried faces met his gaze, "I'll be back real soon don't worry" he said with a tired and withered voice. He then proceeded to follow Ross and his men to some horses, as Arthur mounted the horse his eyes made contact with Sadie's, after what felt like ten minutes Ross shouted "Let's go boys!"

The eye contact broke and Arthur grabbed the reins and kicked the horse, and just like that they rode off into the distance, everyone watched until they became a dots on the horizon

….

"So, Lucy, why you working for man like that huh?" Sadie said aggressively.

"Look, it's been two whole days and we still ain't got a concrete plan, so do excuse me if I'm concentrating more on that then giving you my life story" Lucy said severely scolding Sadie.

Sadie simply rolled her eyes and got up from the table, "the hell you looking at" she said to one of the men staring at her, the man's cheeks went red.

"Aww embarrassed that a girl spoke to ya!" she laughed and shook her head.

She then proceeded to walk towards John and Charles who were both sat around the fire.

"You two got any ideas on how we get Arthur outta this mess" Sadie said optimistically.

"Way I see it we got too options" John said with concern. He then stood up from the stump he was sat on and looked at the men that Ross had left behind.

He then quietly said "we kill these bastards and force Lucy to tell us where Arthur is"

"That's really dumb" Sadie interrupted.

"I ain't finished yet!" John said frustratingly. "Or option two, we play along with this little situation and see where it goes, there could be a few opportunities to get out if things go south, that's…that's all I got."

John seemed tired, these last few days had taken a heavy toll on him, he then glanced at the orange sky stretched out before them. "I….I think our luck may have actually ran out, and I honestly don't know what to do anymore."

Sadie put her hand on his shoulder, "John, go be with Abigail and Jack, me and Charles can take things from here, we'll have a plan by tomorrow I promise".

John looked at her "thanks…I." he stopped, "just….thanks."

John then turned and walked towards the small cabin, "you think he'll be okay" Sadie said with concern, "of course I do" replied Charles, "now come on, let's go and sit by the river, It's further away from them and will hopefully be more easy to come up with a plan"

"Sounds good Charles" Sadie replied playfully.

Hours passed and both Sadie and Charles tried to come out up with a solution, but as more time went on the conversation turned to other things, things that had not been spoken about in years, happy things.

As night fell completely Charles was busy talking away about all the times he and Arthur had gotten in to trouble, as he started his next story he felt weight pressed against his arm, he tore his eyes away from the moon and looked to his side, Sadie had fallen asleep against him, he had never seen her like this before, her guard down and she looked completely peaceful. Charles looked back at the moon and smiled, he slowly lowered himself down. He then shifted his gaze to the stars, and before he knew it he was asleep.

…..

"Get the hell up!"

Both Sadie and Charles both scrambled to their feet and put their hand on their holster's.

"WH…what's going on" Sadie spoke, out of breath and confused.

"Well, I see you both had a good night" Lucy said with a smile.

Both of them just stared at her, their expressions a mixture of angry and confusion.

"What do you want" Charles said getting tired of her implication.

"We have a plan" Lucy said with a serious tone, "get yourselves ready because we are movin' in a few hours, and talk to Ross' men, they will fill you in."

"Yes ma'am" Sadie said jokingly while giving an exaggerated salute.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, she then huffed and walked off.

Sadie then turned to Charles and smiled, Charles smiled back "shall we?" he said motioning towards the men gathered around the table, "Let's go" Sadie replied.

….

"Right, does anyone have any questions?"

"So let me get this straight, we are going to Armadillo, I thought it was rampant with Cholera?" Sadie said with concern.

"Look miss, you don't have to come, none of you do, but it's in your best interest to prolong Mr Morgan's time before he is hung in a few weeks".

Everyone fell silent

"Fine." She then proceeded to walk towards Mary-Beth and Abigail, "you okay to look after things while me, Charles and John are gone?"

"Course we are, I'm just glad you taught me too shoot straight" Abigail then got up and gave her friend a hug, "be careful out there." She then turned to John, "you better not die or I'll kill ya" she said hugging him, "she then whispered "bring Arthur home". Both John and Sadie walked towards their horses, "good luck Abigail shouted!"

And with that, the posse of a dozen people galloped of into the distance, leaving a whirlwind of dirt and loose mud at the camp.

"Great" Abigail thought, staring into the horizon.


End file.
